Happiness is the HoneySuckle
by LibraMoon
Summary: Magical Romerica! Featuring Fem! Americax Southern Italy. He needed to summon his guardian, a familiar that would be bound to him forever. Yet, the scent of honey lingers upon the breeze, and blue eyes keep him nearly enraptured. Rated M. One Shot Series. Per request.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author owns nothing. Gets nothing for this, except some praise :D_**

 ** _Rated M. Dedicated to my reviewers that wanted Romerica! Sorry, the muses took a while for this one._**

 ** _I do not own Hetalia. Based off some Sci-fi books I have read. A combination of about sixteen. As well as DND._**

 ** _OmegaVerse to follow._**

 ** _Yeah. You read that._**

OoOoOo

He was a gifted man, and he had been gifted since his childhood.

Romano was touted to be a mage of superior skill, though his temper was considered a detriment. His magical ability to pull upon the Ether to create and give boosts to the nature surrounding him was cause for some murmuring amongst the warrior class.

If he could prove himself, by binding to a guardian, he would be allowed to seek a stable position with a kingdom of his choice. Since he was of common birth and a neutral land, Romano was permitted to seek out his own fortune, as were the others like him.

War, was a common enough problem.

And where there was war, there was a great need for mages. Mages like those already in their circles, inside the main runes, summoning their guardians. The beings that would protect them in this life, and the next.

The runes parted, admitting him in as he watched, the mages around him, those also vying for the most powerful being they could bind to them. The creatures begotten from these rituals were what kept a mage from being slaughtered by the common folk. It was also what kept them safe in battle as they headed up legions of soldiers.

He had been training a lifetime for this, though he was only in his second decade of life. This was the age to prove himself and pay back what his master required for the lessons of helping Romano through his gift. He did not have the lineage to cover the cost of such valuable information.

Should he fail here, it would spell disaster, for a bargain had been truck when he was still in the tender age of childhood. This ritual would show all the power he was capable of exerting and that would make him valuable. As if being a mage were not that already.

They were far more rare than anyone wished to speak of. The ritual was only held once every three years, so that all apprentices from far and wide could be present. With a look of steel in his light-brown eyes, and a firm grip on his staff, Romano tried to calm himself.

He watched as one by one, the others managed to call forth a counter-part from the Ether or Nether and all elements in-between. Fierce creatures with deadly claws, fearsome jaws, and vicious abilities sprang forth from the circles. Some so large and terrifying that even Romano had to gather his courage.

Some were able to call the guardian of their familial line. If the guardian had been bound to the blood. The bindings were not by the choice of the mage, but by what was summoned. He swallowed tightly, feeling that his would be the most fearsome of all.

A creature so startling, that it would give him an instant success with the kingdoms searching to bolster their forces with a mage. He needed to pay back what was owed, and care for his twin brother.

All too soon, with scattered thoughts and a false sense of optimism, Romano strode forward to his own summoning circle. He ignored the gloating face of Arthur as he started the ritual by creating a small cut on his left hand, and allowing the blood to splatter upon the runes that began to glow.

OoOoOo

He channeled everything into the moment. The ritual circle pulsed with the heavy feel of his magical talent. Romano poured out his thoughts into the circle, hoping for a guardian that would watch over him well. Something to rival the massive, hulking, and ferocious creatures that others had summoned.

It was a point of pride now. A need to prove himself and to not back down. Damn that Antonio who had been able to reach forth and bind himself to the guardian of his family line. Romano was a first generation mage.

Even Feliciano, his own twin, did not possess magical abilities. It was only Romano.

He slammed his staff on the ground, calling forth for whatever could hear him. Nothing. He repeated the action over and over. He channeled more energy into it, causing it to give a soft orange glow.

Still nothing.

The stones felt warm on the top, and he could sense the energy radiating from them as he slammed it down once more, in time with the chant.

His staff, a present that his former master -who was spectating from the high ground-, gave a deafening 'crack!' as it snapped in twain. Romano stared at it for a moment, his mouth went slack in horror.

No!

How could he finish the ritual now? His mind drew a blank, except for an impressive amount of curse words that flooded his only true thought. He was... a complete failure. No one would take him in now, as it would be three years before he could attempt to bind to a guardian again.

How... how would he feed Feliciano now? No, worse than that. He would be a burden to Feliciano, who would be obligated to pay back his fees to his former master. How... how could this happen?

The other mages, looked on in varying expressions of pity, sadness, amusement, and out-right glee. The silence was unbearable, as all eyes were on him. Romano. The one that was supposed to be able to complete this ritual without any complications.

Hot tears pricked his eyes. Ones of humiliation and rage.

Then, just as defeat was weighing in on his heart. He felt the backlash of his energy. Someone... something had _answered._

Red smoke sluggishly began to bleed from the circle, as Romano watched with baited breath. It nearly hurt him physically to feel the rush of excitement that flooded his veins. White spires, ranging from three to twenty feet began to explode around the border. The spires shielded the mage and the entity as best as they could from prying eyes.

Roots tangled around the spires, as the entity pressed into the circle.

He was nearly spell bound. Though he could not see the creature. Whatever it was. However, he could feel the raw power that filtered back through the ritual circle. It caused him to shiver. Yet, all his training had prepared him for what came next.

The roots lashed out quickly, trying to grip him harshly, but Romano was ready and forced them back with his will.

"Hear me! I am Romano, first mage of the Vargas line!"

There was a slight pause from the entity, and the roots that grew thicker with each passing second.

"And?" The voice that answered him was nearly whisper soft, but clearly unimpressed.

Annoyance flashed across his features.

"And you will answer to me!" He challenged harshly, his light brown eyes narrowed at the sense of amusement that rippled across the distance between them.

"Will I? Really?"

"Yes really!" He shouted loudly, as he made an impatient and angry gesture. "Are you without wits? I will bind you to me. You shall be my guardian."

Something about his question caused the amusement of the entity to pool heavily between them.

"Guardian? Mage, do you know what you are asking?"

"Of course I do!"

"I am not so certain you do." It sounded condescending.

"I know what I seek."

"So many say that-"

"I bind thee!"

Romano felt nothing. No change. No sudden surge of power. What the hell? This was not everything he'd been told it was.

Eyes opened in the red smoke.

"You really are persistent, aren't you?" The blue eyes swirled with wild magic. Romano might have lost himself in the flecks of white intermixed in the blue that flittered about like a violent winter storm. Except, to do so before it was a bound guardian would mean his certain demise.

Who knew just what he had called forth from the magical realm? It could, quite possibly, be _anything._ The plumes of red smoke that filled the area around them, did nothing to calm his raging nerves.

However, that bit of logic did not work out so well for him. The entity started laughing at him.

"Fuck off!"

"I thought you wanted to bind me to you?"

Without missing a beat or understanding what was actually being asked he snapped again.

"You know damn well what I mean!"

"I do." The smoke turned thicker for a moment as the roots curled around his boots, assessing him. Romano stood tall, if not agitated and furious at the same time. He puffed up his chest, ready to yell at it.

"Alright." The entity replied after a few tense minutes of silence.

That deflated him. He blinked.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." The blue eyes that floated in the smoke seemed to solidify in front of his very gaze. "I shall bind to you."

His mouth gaped open, in sheer disbelief as the entity pressed forward, not wholly complete and there was a pressure upon his lips.

No... no that could not be. The entity had... kissed him!

Romano flushed to the roots of his hair, spouting curses as the white spires receded and the smoke cleared. A gasp and soft hush fell over the cheers that had begun to erupt. Romano was busy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His light-brown eyes were practically seeped in outrage, when his gaze turned toward his guardian.

And... it was not what he expected.

There was no creature that looked back at him, but a woman. A very... attractive woman. Romano's face flushed further, but not from the same embarrassment as before. She sported two flowers in her hair, both tucked behind an ear. They were nearly the same shade as her eyes.

"Give me a name," the sweetly shaped lips of gentle pink enticed him nearly politely, "Master."

His brain seemed to stutter at the sight of her. The golden hair that cascaded down her shoulders were not nearly as bewitching as her blue eyes. They seemed as boundless as the sky itself. Romano swallowed quickly. His heart hammered in his chest, before skipping painfully.

"I-I-"

What the hell did she just tell him to do?

Call her by a name. Right. Yes. He needed... to do that.

"Were you that desperate for company?" Arthur called from his left with a sniff of distaste. "That you had to conjure companionship? How disgusting." He huffed to himself.

Romano turned to angrily call out the other. However, in doing so, he missed the cat-like grin that spread across the woman's face. The air crackled around them, as she glanced at the gigantic guardian that Arthur had summoned. The fearsome lion-headed dragon that oozed ferocity out of every inch of its body, turned its fiery golden gaze toward the woman.

However, Romano's brain had just caught up with what he was truly seeing.

"You... you're not a beast?" He asked, a little disheartened. Completely ignoring Arthur for a moment. He had been hoping for something that would strike fear into the hearts of warriors. As it was, it was more likely that Antonio was going to hound him for alone time with his guardian.

As if his life could not get any worse. Actually, it could if that bastard Ludwig didn't stop gaping at his guardian. Or if he could stop blushing. Everyone knew the singular thought that flickered across the minds of the male mages present.

"Apparently not," his magically bound counter-part said with a wink.

Romano flushed to the roots of his hair. What the hell had he summoned? And, could he send it back? Possibly to get something more intimidating?

"Don't you morph or change or something?" He only partially growled at the blonde woman. His reluctance toward her appearance, only seemed to make her happier.

"Aw," the guardian cooed at him with an amused smile on her face. "Sorry sugar, but I'm not that kind of guardian."

His blood froze in his veins as his swelling of excitement plummeted into near nothingness.

"...What?" He asked lowly, feeling his temper rise again. He was stuck with a woman as his guardian? Just a plain woman? Not one that could shred iron with her teeth? Or at least something that would warn possible threats off of him. And, to top it all off, he was going to lose her because Arthur had a vendetta against him?

Just when he thought life did not despise his very existence...

Romano scowled heavily.

The guardian laughed heartily, the blue-star flower tucked behind either ear began to unfurl until the blooms gave off a fragrant perfume that was pleasant.

Even if Romano did not want to admit it, it made his heart thump painfully in his chest. As did the way she winked at him flirtatiously.

"You'll see," she promised with a near-purr as she walked forward toward the creature.

"Shall we see how pathetic your guardian is?" Arthur jeered with a maniacal gleam to his green gaze. Like the emerald eyes of a snake, poised and ready to strike. Unease rippled through the other mages. Romano's guardian appeared to be clearly outclassed.

Should Romano's guardian be destroyed, he would be less than if he had summoned nothing at all.

Lukas wanted to interrupt, the stoic mage took a step forward, but his own guardian -an enormous troll like creature- placed an giant hand in front of him to stop him. Lukas could only stare as his guardian moved him further back. His dull blue eyes noted that all the other mages were moving backward as well.

The fight seemed inevitable.

The elder mage, whose beady and hawk-like eyes watched the spectacle, slowly tipped his head in consent. He would permit Arthur and Romano to fight. The details of which would be shared with the kingdoms whom they might seek employment from. Or even the noble houses. Those that were assigned to bear witness to the rituals seemed intrigued by the development.

"Fuck you! She'd wipe the floor with your ass." Romano snarled, already incised that the English Bastard would dare imply that his guardian was lesser. Even if it was a... woman. Romano could not let a woman fight on his behalf. He outstretched his arm to call her back.

"How amusing," Arthur drawled, but his emerald eyes watched as the guardian approached his own. Arthur's fingertips turned dark with green fire as they morphed into nearly claw-like digits. A reflection of his command over his guardian, no doubt.

The creature reared its massive head, erupting a spray of twin green flame to its master.

Romano's eyes widened at the power displayed, as a shout of denial welled in his throat.

"Amalia!"

Her golden hair moved in time as her head turned toward him with a large smile firmly in place. He was struck by how she still seemed... amused. Happy, even. Her blue gaze twinkled, and she did not even face the creature as the fire broke over her.

And... nothing came of it.

The powerful flames billowed outward, roaring as they exploded in all directions, nearly dancing as they caused destruction. A crisscrossing of think bands of leaves bore the brunt of the entire attack, as they seemed to regenerate at a constant rate.

"Is that what you are calling me?" She asked, completely unperturbed. "Amelia?"

Disbelief was etched on every face. The blonde guardian had blocked the flames with leaves? How... how had she survived? Without even moving?

Romano's voice was lower, as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

"No, I said Amalia." He argued pumping a fist in the air angrily at her mishearing him.

"I like Amelia better," she commented with a light laugh.

"Well I didn't call you Amelia, idiot! I called you-"

The other mages moved back, barely escaping being singed.

"Destroy her!" The other mage snarled. As Arthur appeared enraged and commanded the beast to attack again. A blatant display of his power.

Amelia blinked, and gazed back at the Lion-headed dragon with her white teeth showing in a nearly feral smile. Her blue eyes clashed with emerald green, and something in them made Arthur's flames falter.

"It is rude to interrupt when Romano is speaking," she taunted with menace.

The star-shaped blue flowers curled up again, waiting to blossom once more. A lock of golden hair stuck straight up, as if waiting for something to happen. Romano could only watch in fascination. His magic pulsed in time with Amelia grinning cockily at Arthur, who took great offense to her expression.

Part of Romano found that utterly hysterical.

Amelia crooked a finger at the dragon to come closer. It briefly glanced at its master, before darting forward. Its large body thundered upon the ground, disrupting several ritual circles. Mages winced at the backlash of energy, but stated back, unleashing protective shields. Magic twisted before them.

Apropos of nothing, water pooled around Amelia's feet. It spread outward as tiny white flowers furled to the surface. It was beautiful, something that Romano has seen along streams once. However, aesthetics was not going to keep the beast at bay.

If anyone had been expecting a prolonged spar, they were severely disappointed.

When it was within three feet of Amelia, tangled wet roots shot out of the water, the plants lurched violently as they wrapped around the creature. It roared in fury and concern as the roots began to worm into its opened mouth.

"It's really best if you don't struggle." Amelia said nearly stoically, with a tone that suggested she was merely commenting upon the weather, instead of being in the midst of a battle.

Her blue gaze focused on Arthur, as if the monster that was his guardian was of no concern. The gargantuan scaled beast began to thrash around. It foamed at the mouths as the roots sunk deeper. A thick sap oozed from the roots. The creature bit some, as it convulsed rapidly. The tail was the most dangerous part, as it slammed into the ground repeatedly.

Amelia looked nearly bored, but there was a warning in her features. Something that promised a pain beyond belief.

Romano watched, in nearly slow motion, as the thrashing grew worse, and the creature burst into a release of green fire. It spread toward the water, only to fizzle out. Countless white flowers fell, in a shower of blossoms. He blinked his light-brown eyes, and took notice of the ground rumbling.

Mages fell backwards, scrambling for footing. Even Arthur, who was dazed at the loss of his guardian. It had been defeated... so easily. Romano could only gawk akin to the elder mage who watched form the high ground, and those that would spread the news of his victory to all the courts of the lands.

A scarlet oak burst forth, harming no one, as it sat, waiting for the tiny white blossoms to fall upon the red branches. The mages looked on in concern as they floated upon the breeze. The other guardians shuffled closer to protect those they were bound to. Amelia smiled serenely then. The blue blossoms tucked on either side of her head bloomed in time with the last white flower landing upon its scarlet background.

She turned to face him then, with her one golden lock protruding proudly. Then Amelia cocked her head to the side and flashed a large smile.

"Are you pleased master?" She asked with a knowing look and a loud laugh.

His light brown eyes widened to nearly comical proportions.

"What by the circles of Nether are you?!" He demanded in a near roar.

His guardian laughed brightly, until she nearly doubled over with her merriment.

"Romano, Master, that is easy." Amelia responded with a glance that nearly froze him in place. "I'm your guardian. I shall follow you through all your days and be at your total command. I thought that much was obvious."

There was a teasing tone to her words, but Romano could only feel his heart thump painfully again. He flushed to the roots of his hair.

However, she was not done yet. Amelia began to walk toward him, her gaze on him fully.

"To put it plainly, I will be with you in this life and the next. Then the next after that. I belong to you now, Romano." She said with a sensual edge to her promise. The words, once spoken, etched into his very soul. As if he could feel them like a physical force.

It marked them as two halves of a magical whole.

She smiled at him then, so close that he could nearly touch her. As she leaned up and pressed their lips together again. The magic rippled between them as she shimmered in a glow of white, and changed form.

Her presence filtered into his cut hand. From the closed wound, a pattern of deep green leaves on a vine, and scarlet blossoms followed the leaves. They were shaped like small trumpets, almost as if they would herald the rallying cry to his defense. The scent of honey lingered in his nose, as he stared in wonder, feeling her in his magic. Dormant, but waiting.

Waiting for Romano to call her name once more.

Forever bound to him.

OoOoOo

 _Author's note:_

 _Plants and flowers described in this Fan fiction, are native to North America and the USA._

 _The Blue-Star Flower-_ _ **Amsonia**_

 _The Scarlet Oak Tree.-_ _ **Quercus coccinea**_

 _The tiny white flowers-_ _ **Water Hemlock.**_ _The most 'violently poisonous plant in North America"_

 _The last was Honeysuckle :_ _ **Lonicera sempervirens**_ _'Major Wheeler'_

 _Honeysuckle (According to the language of flowers)_

 _It symbolizes devoted affection in the form of a lover's embrace. If you look at the way the honeysuckle clings to its habitat like a post or a wall, it looks very much like_ _a love bind. In Victorian translation, meant happiness._


	2. Chapter 2

**_This author claims no rights to the characters borrowed for this fan fiction. Just so we are clear._**

 ** _As promised, Romerica Omegaverse, and someone who I cannot find the review of again, wanted it to be with him having a bad day, something about meeting because of the Mob problems, and America going into heat, making it better. (Not the mob, I am assuming) :D_**

 ** _Let's do this._**

 ** _I own nothing. Rated M._**

OoOoOo

Southern Italy was not pleased. In the slightest.

His expensive suit had been ruined by that Bastard Spain popping out of nowhere, while Southern Italy had only been trying to drink an _un caffé_ , or as America called it -espresso. Just so that he could invigorate himself after working so diligently on his latest reports detailing his side of efforts to eradicate the known organized crime problems that his people had.

Which had also found a foot hold on American soils.

Southern Italy was already a bit irritated at having to meet with the Star-Spangled nation at all. That accursed Beta was going to be the death of him. She simply didn't seem to understand that he was trying everything. As long as it had nothing to do with Northern Italy, granted.

Then, on his way to the meeting, his car got a flat tire. And, it turned out that at some point, his idiot brother had borrowed his spare and forgot to return it. He knew this because of the note attached to the empty spot where the spare should have been.

It read... ' _I owe you one tire. Love, Feliciano.'_

When he found his dear brother, he was going to choke him as if tomorrow would never come! That foolish... idiot!

Clearly, it was the Southern half that had the brains. He grumped to himself as he was forced to call a cab. In America's lands that was not exactly an easy feat. Then, when he finally got one, by being his normal charming self, the bastard had taken him the wrong direction!

So he'd gotten into a _tiny_ argument over the fare, and then been called several things that had nothing to do with his name, until he'd been summarily kicked out of the yellow and black death contraption.

He didn't need the damn cab anyway!

Therefore, he was miles away from where he originally started, when by some grace of God, he'd found the bus station. Where he had to purchase a ticket, that was far too costly in his opinion, and at last, he managed to make it to the proper office building.

Only to find that he had gotten the times wrong and instead of being fifty minutes late...

He was four hours too early.

Southern Italy swore so heartily and so loud, that even the dear people of New York, shut their windows to drown out his bellowing curses.

OoOoOo

It was the smell that was bothering him.

Subtle. Soft. And all but begging for an Alpha.

The scent made his face flush with unbidden desire.

His brown eyes focused in on America once more. Her blonde hair was done up in a tidy bun and Texas was proudly perched on her nose. Bright blue eyes wandered to him for the twelfth time in eight minutes.

"Italy," she said with an amused expression. "Are you alright?"

He flushed harder, with his brown eyes darting at all the parts of here that had _nothing_ to do with business. He yanked at his tie, fine silk, too roughly and snagged a thread. In his eyes it was not utterly shabby, but he was having difficulty focusing.

"Si, si. Of course." He floundered and threw in a glare for good measure.

America eyed him speculatively, and shrugged after a moment.

The silence lasted a whole four minutes, before his curiosity begrudgingly got the best of him.

"It is just, and don't get offended by this, but I am... not used to a Beta smelling as you do," he admitted with a nearly sullen pout to his features, however there was still a heavy glare marring his face.

He swore he could have heard the proverbial pin drop in the space between them.

"What?" America asked slowly, her eyes squinted in confusion.

The Alpha grumbled to himself a bit more and flushed slightly in embarrassment. Leave it to America to force him to repeat it. Now she was making him sounds as daft as Spain. Dear Lord, how he had fallen!

He clenched his teeth, but finally gave in. He was not one to yell at a woman, he reminded himself firmly.

"I am unused to a Beta smelling as you-"

" _Beta_?" She questioned, clearly startled. "Who told you I was a _Beta_?"

Southern Italy felt a heavy unease and curiosity swirl in his stomach. At least what was left of him that wasn't too caught up in hormonal desire to allow him to move. So, his mind, being forced to sift out the confusion, took a moment to permit him to just blindly tell the truth.

"No one." He admitted. "But you put up with those bastards and hold your own so-"

That seemed to amuse her, and slightly offend her at the same time.

"So what?" She interrupted, with her blue eyes flashing behind Texas. "I couldn't possibly be an Omega?"

"Of course not." The Alpha snapped out with irritation and embarrassment.

Though, he couldn't stop himself from smelling the air again. His mouth watering at the delicate indication of _heat._ Being in the presence of an ovulating female.

America leaned back in her chair, her gaze on him as something flickered in her eyes. Perhaps it was unease, or stark disbelief. She tilted her head at him, as if solving some sort of abstract puzzle. Southern Italy was trying his best to keep his scent in check and calm his breathing.

This was just _not_ his day.

He was fawning over America, and not doing a very good job of it, while his brain was really only focused on one thing. Just how quickly could he lock the door and take her right here, on the desk. Southern Italy was confident he could do that in less than three minutes. The locking and getting naked part. The taking her, well that could be for hours.

"For your information," America said after a moment of contemplation. "I am an Omega."

And, it was as if the world had decided that Southern Italy had suffered enough, and they granted him the most rewarding of treasures. His dark brown eyes turned nearly feral.

"What?" He asked, calmly. Perhaps too calmly. "Bullshit."

The female nation nodded quickly. She gave a little carefree shrug, as if she wasn't at all worried about being alone with an Alpha. With the wafting scent of her heat starting to build between them.

"Nope, it's true. Always have been." She leaned over the table a bit more. "Why do you think Russia and I never actually went to war?"

That was...

That was actually a very valid point.

Well that brought him up short, and had him imaging Russia's hands all over America. Which only served to piss him off. Really piss him off, because he growled at the very idea. Though the female nation had presented quite the image in her uniforms when she had been certain that disaster was imminent.

It also explained the nearly sexual tension between the pair during that time.

It was official. Now he felt stupid, but he was busy entertaining the possibility of lobbing Germany at Russia.

Which amused him greatly.

There was a chance one or both could die. He was willing to take that risk.

"Russia, for all the things we do not agree upon," she continued lightly. "Could not bring himself to fight with an _Omega._ Especially an Omega that might actually take him down with her."

There was a note of pride in that statement. A bit morbid for his tastes, but Southern Italy stared at her intently. He did notice that she didn't mention winning, only that she would have ensured the price was not worth it.

He would file that under ' _reasons not to go to war with America'_.

However, all of that aside. There was a pretty Omega that was just feet away from him and his wonderful Italian charm. Southern Italy enjoyed that. Roguishly, of course.

"Fascinating," he murmured as he got up and moved around the side of the table.

"You okay?" America asked, glancing at the predatory way he strutted over to her.

"Couldn't be better," he replied and smiled at her then. A very pleased sort of smile that had the Omega's eyes widening.

"What's up with you?" She questioned, clearly not convinced.

Especially when he stood right next to her, allowing the opportunity to crowd her just a bit.

"Did you know that you're in heat?" He asked the question with sin and sensuality burning up his words.

Her blue eyes widened further, and her mouth parted in surprise. She darted her gaze away and then back to him. A subtle sort of bafflement on her features.

"No," she answered slowly. "I had no idea."

Southern Italy placed a hand on the desk and leaned closer to her. His brown eyes simmered with passionate desire. America blushed and gave a nervous grin.

"You smell _Devine_ , by the way." The Alpha commented, as his presence crowded in on her.

"Are you... hitting on me?" The Star-spangled nation asked, looking confused.

"Yes." Southern Italy replied without missing a beat. "And, my hope, is that it's working."

Her blush deepened and America gave a soft laugh, perhaps out of reflex as she smiled.

"Maybe it is," The Omega said as she rose from her chair, " and maybe it isn't."

Southern Italy frowned at that response. He was laying on his charm rather thickly. Spain would have been putty in his hands, despite them both being Alphas. Yet America seemed, only a little flattered.

What the hell was this?

He opened his mouth, intent upon asking that very question, when the look in her eyes stopped him. Something entirely feminine and mysterious.

"Italy, I'm the world's most powerful Omega." America said gently. "I've been chased after by countries many times your size and ferocity,"

A flash of jealousy roared through him, causing him to let his agitation show. America's gaze wandered over him and there was a gentleness in way she placed a hand on his face. The soft skin of her fingertips moved across his face, in a sweet caress.

"So trust me, when I tell you, that if you are looking to be the one that will mount _me_ , well... darling," she said with sincerity, "You'll have to do better than this."

Instead of railing against her, or snarling at the blow she delivered to his pride. Southern Italy felt invigorated at the idea of meeting her challenge head on. America was going to be harder to catch, harder to convince. Southern Italy rather liked the idea. He leaned his face slightly into her touch and America's lips parted in surprise.

If she needed to be wooed, then by God, he'd follow her to the ends of the earth and declare his intentions right there.

His smile was sensual sin personified, as his eyes glittered with lust mired in fondness.

"Oh America. _Vi conquisterà_."

She shook her head with amusement as she withdrew her hand.

"Whatever you say buddy."

Then the Alpha watched the blonde Omega leave, with a slow burning determination thrumming in his veins.

OoOoOo

After her denial of him during her heat. America could not be reached for a few days, and it made Southern Italy a little on edge. He was already an Alpha prone to picking verbal fights with those that were left near his mercy. And, it fared no better when a few poor but unsuspecting souls dared to mention the Omega he was trying to woo.

On the day he fought with Germany, Southern Italy called her, just to see how she was fairing.

The next day, when he managed to snap and snarl at Spain so much so that the Mediterranean nation started to sniffle; he called America just to hear her the recording of her voice. That night, he called again and told her he was thinking of her. He told her how she calmed him.

Part of it was biology. He needed to be around her, after being able to place the scent of her heat. However, she did not permit him that. So he held his baser instincts at bay by calling.

He left her voice messages. Ones that allowed her to hear his voice. Ones that she could listen to as she ached for someone to claim her. Ones where he might plant himself firmly in her dreams, so that when she desperately needed release, she would envision him.

In them he promised her things in his native tongue. He spoke of want and affection. Lust tempered by lasting love. Care and the freedom to be herself all rolled into the offers he tempted her with.

He had, perhaps relieved a little of his own tension by calling her. It kept him from pacing the floors of his home, wondering if she was alright without him around.

It was driving him slightly... what did America call it? Up the hall?

Wall?

One of the two.

It was when his phone rang, not his home, but his private cell that made him all but run to get to it. His brown eyes were near glowing with excitement.

" _Ciao_ ," he said in a tone slightly more dominant than he normally used.

A soft moan from the other side of the line sent a fissure of heat straight to his loins.

"Italy?" A female voice, a decidedly _American_ , female voice questioned breathily.

 _"Si,"_ the Alpha rumbled out with pleasure and excitement.

"S-Shut up and...," he heard a whimper resound from the Omega. "Shut up and talk to me."

He laughed quietly, understanding that her thoughts were muddled with heat. Normally he might tease her for the contradiction, but he was all but licking his lips in anticipation.

"How should I talk to you?" The Alpha asked with sensuality on every word.

There was a pause, and a slight whine.

"As if you were in the room with me." The Omega responded prettily with a voice wanton with undisguised desire.

"You'd better be alone, sweet one," he growled out at the thought of anyone being near her at such a vulnerable moment.

"I am." She promised, and he believed her.

"Good. Then follow my words, and let me take care of the ache you feel."

Southern Italy had never heard America make the moan she made at his words before. It made it nearly impossible to keep from rushing off to find her.

Especially when his name left her lips in such a pleading whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author owns nothing. Gets nothing for this, except some praise :D Thank you lovely reviewers!_**

 ** _Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas. Alien race name gotten from the cereal._**

 ** _Because I like the way it sounds. Some references to 'known' alien races, as well as some Star Trek because I ran out of Aliens that didn't all sound the same. Also, the Sunflower galaxy is a REAL Galaxy! Whoo!_**

 ** _I own nothing. Rated M. Thank you for reviewing._**

 ** _Please note, this is only a STORY, and should not be intended to cause offense in anyway._**

OoOoOo

They were called the Kix.

Though it was not wholly correct, for they were inexplicably human in many ways. In fact, they were mistaken as strange or crazy humans. At first. But the fact that they possessed an antenna on one side of their heads, was hard to get over. In the beginning.

That is, until it was explained. In a series of disclosures and formal addresses that rocked every nation and every people on the planet.

Watching in stark disbelief as multiple leaders read the same words in their native tongues. The Kix would now be residents of Earth. Not for weaponry, nor minerals, nor threats...

But... to protect the Terrans. Why? The humans had their suspicions, but that as well was laid bare before them. No, the Kix would not be taking anything over, nor had the governments been entirely truthful. The Kix had been in contact with humans for well over five decades.

First out of curiosity of the strange and technologically un-advanced creatures that looked so similar to them. Then out of a small sense of kinship for the Terrans. Finally, out of a care for them, the fascinating and mercurial creatures.

And, the Terrans were utterly beguiling.

Terrans...

Who possessed the emotion of _anger._ Something a Kix was completely unable to express. The Kix were a happy and sweet people. They ranged all skin tones and hair colors. Eyes colors as well. Just as the Terrans did. However, they only held emotions in the positive spectrum, excepting sadness.

So, it was with nearly sunny optimism, that they came to aid the residents of Earth. Why? The truth was revealed later, as armies all across the globe amassed every able-bodied person. Both male and female.

There was life up there and some of it wanted Terrans dead.

Not for anything 'Humans' had done, but for merely existing. Some species suggested the Terrans were their failed experiments, others stated they had the potential to be a threat -should they ever learn to put aside their own petty squabbles- in the future. Whatever the reasons, Earth as a collective was about to head into war, and the Kix would be with us every step of the way.

At first, fear and chaos ran rampant, but all too soon, the warnings of the Kix were realized. Earth was invaded not five years later. Massive underground shelters had been constructed for the leadership, and all untrained citizens. The majority of which, were children. Specialists such as doctors, engineers, historians, etymologists, microbiologists, and so forth were kept safe. Some in each country, should the worst come to pass.

The battle between what had been jokingly referred to as the 'little grey men', was actually... true.

It spanned generations and billions over the course of that time, died. On all sides. For alliances were called in. Other species joined the fray, until the Terrans were aware of no less than 59 sentient species capable of interstellar travel.

Some of which were friendly toward the Terrans. Some of which sided with the Grays. Others which chose to remain neutral were contacted, but not brought into the fight.

However, through it all, the Kix were true to their word. They stayed with the Terrans, no matter the cost.

It took generations upon generations, decades upon decades, to form the strong friendship and mutual alliance against their common enemy, until... it became so second-nature, that roots of their trust were forgotten and it was found that humans and Kix could inter-breed.

With only two results. A Terran, or a Kix.

The DNA was not wholly compatible as one set of chromosomes determined which species they belonged to. Moreover, it was the Kix that drew deeper abilities from the boundless subconscious of Humans. Through humans, a physiological and psychological change could take place. It seemed that the Kix possessed limited telepathic abilities with Terrans, but only through their mate.

In short, once bonded with a life mate, a Kix would be able to tap into the human ability of 'Anger'. It caused a release of hormones that would physically alter the Kix. Some changed height, hair color, eye color, or all of the above. The change was not permanent, but whenever the Terran partner was in danger, a Kix would naturally respond to the 'hind brain' of the human and their instinct would spur the Kix partner into action.

It had first been discovered in the great war against the Grey's.

When a sweet and shy Kix, had turned into a murderous white-haired demon and began slaughtering every enemy in sight with her bare hands...As well as a Terran knife. Something that had never been recorded in the 20 thousand previous years of Kix written history.

Later, upon questioning, when she had returned to her original state, the female Kix could only recall feeling a sense of 'connection' with the Terran in danger. It was later tested, through a series of controlled experiments, until a conclusion was found.

Her mind and hormones had responded to his, because she had bonded with a young Russian soldier, who sadly, later became terrified of the Kix now utterly devoted to him.

However, due to the increasing technology and the long history of war fare, partners for a Terran and Kix were decided when both parties reached a suitable age. As to lessen the chance of startling a human or impacting them negatively, psychologically. Several 'spontaneous' cases had not ended well.

Yet, the potential was far too much to deny, and in time many found it to be a very positive thing. So, it had become a day to look forward to, when scores of males and females from both species were sent to meet their respective partners, at a given location where rejection or acceptance could be controlled.

The day that Amelia... met Feliciano.

In a facility in what was now New West Virginia. Truthfully, the blonde woman had no idea what her potential spouse would look like. The Kix, well they were really cool. She'd always loved the old stories from way back in history. Sometime around 2020 A.D., when the Kix had first been made known.

And, admittedly, in her angst filled moments -away from her studies and tech specialty-, she'd scoured the accounts -from the human point of view- of what the 'bonding' process was like. Some of them were really romantic, and a part of her was nearly beside herself and squealing internally at the thought that her future might reflect similarly to one of theirs.

Then, two days ago, she'd received the notice to appear on her com link. Amelia Jones was to receive an interview with a Kix.

She had just reached the appropriate age, and was nearly dancing in the hall ways. Other humans knew exactly what she was so excited for, despite the boring beige color of the walls. Humans were far more effected by colors than the Kix, as well. So they over compensated and chose the most uninteresting ones.

There was some sort of research of something to support their choice. Amelia didn't care. It was her interview day! A matchmaking day!

Granted, some people had three or four such meetings before they found a Kix to bond with.

Still... she was excitedly tapping her foot to the latest music that had started blaring into her com.

Just as she was getting to the good part, her com beeped at her shrilly, warning her that she was being summoned. Amelia hastily smoothed down her hair, and as she did so, her fingers traced the edge of her goggles. She groaned internally. Amelia forgot that she often wore the safety gear. It was second nature when you were selected for working with weapons.

Something she still dearly enjoyed, but sometimes she would neglect to take them off. She shoved them to the top of her head, playing with her hair for a moment as she started walking with an upbeat confidence toward the assigned room.

Amelia fought for composure as she held her wrist up to the door, granting her access as it scanned over her vital information.

It opened without delay. Her blue eyes landed on the sight of a sweet looking male Kix sitting at an empty table. His auburn hair, complete with a matching antenna on one side of his head, glinted under the florescent light, but it paled in comparison to the way his brown eyes lit up at the sight of her. She noted that his antenna curled like all Kix's did. It was cute.

"Hi," Amelia greeted softly as the Kix rose from his seat.

"Salve!"

She smiled widely, slightly ducking her head in reflex. He seemed nice already, but all the Kix were. It seemed that humans made up for the difference. In dealings with other species, when a Kix was being backed into a negotiation corner, it was the Terran that had no problem telling others to go to hell.

Though, explaining hell usually took two to three hours... but it was worth it.

"I'm Amelia!" She introduced, as she walked toward the empty seat left for her at the table.

"Feliciano!" He returned with a wide and kind smile.

Internally, though a tough cookie when the time called for it, Amelia melted.

OoOoOo

It turned out that Feliciano had nine interviews prior to his one with Amelia. To be honest, she was a little shocked. That was... a lot of interviews. It was strange for a Kix to be passed over so much. Amelia had heard of a Kix requesting a new human more than once...

But _nine_ times?!

Feliciano had explained that while his previous human interviews and he got along very well... he had failed to bond with all of them. He had the same capabilities as any other Kix, and his longest trial with a human had been eight months. After eight months, he had been unable to bond with the Terran.

So, he had elected to go back into the interview process. Over and over again. Because it was unfair to ask a Terran to remain with a Kix that would not bond with them. It was also, more than a little sad. Even with all the technology they possessed and the generations worth of history, there was nothing to be done but wait for a good match.

Amelia's heart hurt a little for the poor guy. He truly wanted to bond, but it did not seem to work for him. Part of her considered that it may not work for them either, however, she'd never know if they didn't try.

Right?

He seemed pretty awesome. Gullible, but awesome. She'd liked him instantly with his trusting eyes and genuine interest in her.

Perhaps she was a touch flattered by his animated reaction to her willingness to accept him. Even knowing that they may never bond. To Amelia it made sense. If this didn't work out, there would be another chance for an interview. Feliciano said all of his other potential mates had gone on to find ones they could bond with. It made her heart ache a little more for him. Even though he was such a sweet Kix, it had to sting watching everyone else find somebody.

It was fine. They were going to try anyway.

But Feli, as she had already started calling him, was definitely not a fighter. He nearly flinched at every sound, even alone together in an nearly empty room. More than once he had nearly cowered behind her, though she had learned he held a fondness for Terran pasta.

He'd been raised on the Kix home world in the Sunflower Galaxy. Which still caused Amelia to snicker behind her hand upon occasion. Most times, actually. However, the Kix did not call it by the same name, just as they did not call hers the Milky Way. But to each their own, she supposed.

And, as long as everyone knew what they were talking about, it didn't really matter. She'd taken all the classes on being educated on the nature of the Kix home world. Plus, Amelia's mother was a Kix. So was her brother. Amelia simply inherited her father's DNA. So she was, undeniably human.

That reminded her, she needed to send Mattie a message latter and see how his had gone. But, just as she was thinking that, Feli glanced at her. Something prickled in the back of her thoughts, and she knew he would want her attention.

Somehow...

"So," she said, by way of conversation as they signed the regulation agreement to attempt being a bonding pair. "Where do you want to go first?"

Feli looked at her, his brown eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment as he gazed back at her. Amelia was not truly aware of the way her thoughts seemed to pull what she felt to the forefront. Then his face brightened and he grabbed her hand.

"I think we should eat! Who can think on an empty stomach?"

Amelia perked up at that. She was feeling a bit peckish herself. "I like that idea."

She allowed herself to be pulled along, for the Kix had higher density than Terrans, having come from a world with greater mass. Therefore, it was best not to try and pull back against Feli. She'd learned that part growing up with Mattie. One time, she'd ended up with a broken arm.

It had hurt, but Matthew had been the one sobbing as the medical alert staff placed Amelia into the healing chamber. It was over in fifteen minutes, re-grown and mended. But, her brother had spent the rest of the day playing everything Amelia wanted to play, including acid-blasting-aliens; because he'd hurt her.

That was around the age that they were both taken for education classes anyway. Thee Amelia learned about the Kix, and Mattie had learned about the Terrans. How fragile they really were, even though mom and dad had tried to explain it before. But, children did not always really understand.

Amelia recalled the memory with fondness, and as she did so, she smiled. However, she did notice that Feli's grip on her loosened slightly, as if he feared hurting her.

Strange. This guy was two for two. Yet, maybe that was just how it had been with his other partners? She shook her head, unconcerned about it. They were going to take this slow and try. But, first, and most importantly, Amelia wanted some freaking pizza.

OoOoOo

It started out subtly enough.

From the beginning, Feliciano had almost heard Amelia's thoughts. These were much louder, however, than his previous partners. He had touched her hand, and her voice had exploded in his head as if she were actually speaking out loud. Not painfully so, but strongly.

It did not always happen. He was not privy to her every waking or sleeping ideas and thoughts. Terrans had so many of them. Yet, in her sleep, sometimes, he would see her dreams. Kix, were not capable of dreaming during the rest cycle. It was simply peaceful darkness, and then waking.

But, the second night, that they co-habituated in an attempt to bond, Feliciano had gone to his room and Amelia to hers. Just as he had gone into the first hour of his rest cycle, there was a vivid sense of color and some strange scenes in black and white.

OoOoOo

They had been together for nearly four months. In that time, they had gone on dates, done nothing, and Feliciano had been assigned for further training in the military at the Kix home world. Apparently, his aptitude was considered sub-par, but Amelia was not surprised by that.

She was, however, very supportive of him. Amelia had elected to go with him. Her work could be done on the Terran ships docked for practice drills. She was on system mainframe programming errors, at the moment.

Weapons were her specialty, but she could not ignore basic skills either. Much to her dismay, because they were incredibly boring. However, just like Feli, she was required to take and pass the courses.

And, her parents had understood, as had her instructors. It was not uncommon for one spouse to accompany another. Though, she and Feli were not there yet. However, there was something between them. Feli stuttered and flushed whenever Amelia asked if she could try and tackle him to the ground. Just to see if she could actually over-power him.

The answer was always... almost.

He did have a biological advantage.

Their world was really different from Earth, and Amelia marveled at it. She'd never actually been in space before. The whole time she'd chatted happily with Feli on the transport ship, while he told her stories of growing up on his planet. She listened, nearly enraptured and in awe.

They had purple skies, and their water was a faint green color, due to mineral compounds that rested on the planet's surface. The air composition was very similar, but Amelia would have to be weaned into it. So Feli would take her to the medical station first, and present the records of their interview as well as progress reports.

Meeting his parents had been a bit of a shock. Both his parents were Kix. Neither of them looked like Feli, but that was more common in his species. Amelia was also surprised to learn that his father was a music composer, rather famous, on the Kix home world. It had been surreal for the girl from New West Virginia to see purple skies, and step onto another planet.

But it had been so freaking cool!

Things had been going great, and would have continued on their easy path, until the day that Amelia begged Feli to take her to one of the multi-species ports. The Kix were allied with certain species from other galaxies and star clusters that were not friendly toward Terrans.

"A-Amelia," he tried to reason with her, "It might be dangerous if we-"

"Come on Feli!" She cheered optimistically. "I'm Terran, I'll be fine."

His sweet brown eyes did not look convinced. At all. He nervously wrung his hands together.

"Si, of course, but-"

She rounded on his with her 'puppy dog' eyes, the blue orbs looked so sad and wounded.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course!" He insisted, as his hands reached for her. The Kix, were more tactile, than even Terrans.

Amelia crowed internally in triumph, it was almost too easy. And, she'd make his favorite dish for dinner, while they went over materials for his strategically combat and tactics lesson. Which he was doing well at, but had the tendency to choke under pressure.

"Great!" Amelia said as she clasped their hands together, catching his in mid-air. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

Feli froze, blinking at her as he flushed.

By the time they actually made it to the 'bar' as Amelia called it, it was crowded with Kix, and several species she'd never seen in person before. The Agharian, the Lizardmen, the Tall Greens, and dozens of others.

They'd managed to find a table, and Feli had placed their order. Amelia was twisting her head this way and that, as she struggled to see everything she could.

Feli laughed quietly.

"You really haven't been to one of these before, have you?"

"Nope!" She admitted proudly, as she tried not to stare over-long at some strange slug creature with multiple heads and spikes.

What the heck was that?!

"Just don't touch it," Feli commented, hiding a wide smile.

Amelia blushed and looked back at him.

"Sorry dude, I'm just kinda excited."

Just as she said the words, Amelia moved her arm, and accidently hit a Agharian who had been passing by.

The alien's eyes narrowed on the Terran female.

"Oops," she said easily. "My apologies. Are you alright?"

He wiped at the area of clothing that she had touched with open disgust. Amelia felt more than a little offended, but chose to reign her feelings in. It was something small, and not worth getting Feli into trouble over, because technically he was responsible for Amelia as long as she was out of Terran space.

"Terran filth." the Agharian muttered.

The blonde woman refrained from commenting how much like a baboon's ass the guy resembled, and smiled instead.

"She is not-"

"Feli, it's fine," she assured him as she saw the poor Kix shake with fear. She wasn't going to get him beat up in a bar room brawl.

"Have a nice day." She commented to the Agharian with a false smile.

That should have been the end of it. But, so often, things did not always fall into place.

A Kix that bonded, became physically different when a mate was in trouble, or a spouse as Terrans called them. And, Amelia was not even aware she was in trouble, at the time. Until she was flung from her chair.

It was the tiniest shove, to a Agharian -meant to show his displeasure-, but to a Terran -that possessed less density- it was far more than that. Amelia tumbled to the floor, crying out against the surprise and sting. Her blue eyes flashed, furious and knowing she would have to defend Feli if things escalated, but as she moved her head to look up, she was captured by the sight she saw.

Feli... was completely different. Well, no, not quite completely, but noticeably different.

The strange antenna that protruded from his head, had moved to the other side. His normally chipper and cheerful brown eyes were now alternating between green, hazel, and a pretty honey-color... that shone with white-hot murderous rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you bastard?" The Kix all but hissed at the Agharian.

Amelia gaped, wide mouthed, at the change in Feli. He had never sworn before, that Amelia could ever recall.

"Feli?" She whispered, in disbelief.

He seemed not to hear her, for his rage was focused on the Agharian that had dared to push her to the ground.

"Clearly, you must be deaf. I'll repeat it for you. What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The Kix hissed again, looking even more dangerous.

Amelia blinked, and as her eyes refocused, she knew she was actually witnessing this, Feli's cloths were tightening in some places and loosening in others. As if he were turning more into wry muscle in certain areas of his body.

"It isn't my fault you failed to keep your Terran on a leash," The Agharian stated boldly.

Amelia's eyes narrowed, and she felt herself grow angry. Did that jerk just compare her to an animal? She grew even angrier. It seemed to have a direct effect on Feli. He lurched forward in the blink of an eye, and went in full force against the Agharian.

In a series of brutal blows that were exchanged, chairs -the mental ones- were dented or snapped in half under the denser structure of the pair of brawling aliens.

"Feli!" Amelia shouted, growing more worried than upset. She knew what was occurring, but could scarcely believe it.

The phsyical actions, as well as the stream of curses flying from Feli's mouth at a mile a minute.

"Feli!"

Just as she called his name again, there was an eerie silence, as though the other people scattered, and some clustered, she could see more Agharian's coming, and what looked... like the security team.

Oh damn, this was going to get them into so much trouble.

She turned back, to look, and noticed that Feli was suddenly next to her, looking furious and deadly. His eyes continuously shifted in color, almost in time to the emotions that fluttered through Amelia's chest.

"Are you alright?" She asked, with worry, as she reached up to touch a cut on his face.

"Fine." He responded in a clipped tone. "That bastard had no right to push you. Are you okay?"

Amelia felt and sort of mental wall of care and affection, as well a muted rage, push against her thoughts. She knew the Kix were mildly telepathic, but to actually feel Feli do it was strange but not bad-

"Romano," he said quietly as he busily scrutinized her

"What?"

"When I am like this, call me Romano." He said, and she noticed his voice was deeper too.

"Why would I do that?"

"We name the protective side, in honor of what it does."

That was news to her. They never went over that in the Kix classes. But, then again, maybe they weren't supposed to until the right time? But still...

"Kix _name_ their alternate personality?" She asked, incredulous.

Romano stared at her balefully.

"Humans name their ships, their pets, and their body parts sometimes."

Amelia shrugged at that. Smiling slightly in disbelief.

"Fair point," the Terran shuffled the toe of her shoe against the metal floor. "So... we're..."

The smallest smirk appeared on his handsome face, and his green eyes glanced away and back toward the possible 'threat' that was lying passed out in front of them. They waited as the security team started corralling everyone for questioning.

"Bonded," Romano finished tersely. As if he would leave no room for argument.

Because he was not looking, he missed the way Amelia fist-pumped the air. However, he could hear and sense her excitement and just how pleased she was by this through their bond.

The head of Security rounded on Romano, and Amelia darted in front of him.

"Wait, it's not-" She started, blocking the shape shifter from the Kix.

The head of the Shape-Shifter twitched as its nine sets of eyes widened.

" _Terran_?" It demanded, cutting off her declaration of Romano's innocence in the situation.

Amelia blinked, and nodded quickly.

"Yeah. Terran."

The creature paused and looked back at Romano.

"And... a Kix." He finished quietly.

The head of Security swiveled toward the Agharians. A strange rattling sound emanated from the shape-shifter, as if he were... laughing? Amelia took a step forward out of impulse. There were suddenly hands on her body, pulling her backward.

She craned her neck to look backward at Romano, who was glaring at the Agharian's comrades.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered toward Amelia, who grinned at him sheepishly.

"But I'-"

"For once, you obstinate woman, just listen to me," he snapped out, as he started pushing her behind him.

Amelia 'humphed' at the protective display. He didn't have to be dramatic about it. She didn't really need protecting. What were they going to do? Pick a fight with Security? Ha!

"They might," Romano stated glaring at the others.

Amelia froze. Could he hear her thoughts? Her blue eyes widened.

Romano snorted. "Of course I can hear them, we're bonded. Now, could you quiet down a bit?"

The Terran was too busy starting at him in disbelief to do much more than breathe.

The head of Security warbled a bit, his nine sets of eyes were glistening as he continued to rattle.

"Angering a Kix with their mate present?" The Shape shifter asked, clearly rhetorically. "Not smart."

Amelia nodded her head in silent agreement. Then her mind wandered over the word 'mate' and all the possibilities that were now available between them. Her more... carnal nature... supplied what she had always imagined Feli looked like naked.

Then it switched to his 'Romano' form. Amelia stayed on that thought for a moment. Envisioning what he must be like when he got all worked up. She'd never admit it, but his little display of tossing the Agharian around like a rag doll had been a bit... stimulating.

Romano abruptly whirled around and started at her. His face was bright red and his eyes were wide, switching to the honey-brown color she had seen before.

"W-w-what the hell? You pervert!"

All sets of eyes swung to the lone Terran.

"What?" Amelia quipped with a flirtatious grin and a blush of her own. "Like you've never thought of me that way."

His silence was the only answer she needed.

Her blue eyes sparkled impishly.

"Oh my goodness, you have? You have! Haven't you?" She teased lightly, breaking up the tension from before.

"S-Shut up!" He snapped out, looking mortified.

Somehow, that only kicked her 'perverted' thoughts into overdrive, and several scenarios flashed in her mind. One being that perhaps the alternate personalities were present in the bed room as well. Maybe 'Romano' was the shy type, that she could do wild and wicked things to. And, that meant that 'Feli' was the tiger in the sack.

Then again, they were both him, so...

"Stop doing that!" Romano demanded, as he turned back around, clearly unable to look at her.

Did that mean she'd have to blind fold him? Because she could totally blindfold him.

Romano froze, his shoulders shook slightly.

Her fun was cut short by the officer that detailed that they were not to come to the 'bar' for three weeks. Amelia was amazed they got off so lightly. They weren't even going to inform Feli's commanding officer. Or the Terran representative on the Kix home world.

Talk about lucky!

The Head of Security called for them to be released, and the Agharian was given back to his commander, who was informed that his soldier had picked a fight with a Kix over a Terran mate. A truly stupid thing to do.

OoOoOo

The bonding did take some getting used to.

Like when Amelia shrieked because she saw the Kixian equivalent of a spider, which was in _no_ damn way like an Earth spider. It was a thousand times worse, and hairy.

But, at the sound of her screech, a very pissed looking Romano bust through the door, when she had just left Feli downstairs. They had just filed with the Kix and Terran governments for full bond privileges. Amelia's parents wanted her home so they could hold a wedding. Feli had agreed easily.

"Where? What is it?" Romano demanded harshly, reaching for Amelia to protect her from some unknown threat.

"Kill it! Kill it!" She repeated like a mantra.

Amelia felt the tug at the back of her mind, and the image of the creature flashed before her mind's eye.

By the time she realized what was going on, Feli was back.

"Why would I kill it?" He asked, genuinely confused, "We can just put it outside."

Amelia glared at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Be advised, I claim no right to ideas/characters/ ect contained herein. I do not claim responsibility for Hetalia, or any affiliated licensed ideas._**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews!  
_**

 ** _Not meant to cause offense in any way, shape, or form. :)_**

 ** _For Browniethefangirl. CIA(Spy)!Americax Mafia!Romano_**

OoOoOo

Slowly...

Slowly she blinked.

The dim surroundings turned sharply into focus. The world seemed to tilt upon its axis, as everything came back into startling clarity. Two things registered.

1\. This was really _not_ good.

2\. She was far from alone.

The heavy thud of something to her right, had her glancing to the side. Two men, dressed in clothes that were obviously meant for disposal, dropped a body like a sack of potatoes. The wet squish of vividly crimson blood did nothing to soothe her nerves.

God bless America. If she made it out of this alive, she was kicking her informants ass!

If he was still alive... that is.

One of the men, made a noise, speaking rapidly in Italian as he gestured toward Amelia.

Okay, time for a plan. She needed to pull this out of a hat, practically. It had to be utterly perfect. She took in a few rapid breaths through her nose, and started to make noises of panic. Screaming, though her mouth was covered. She'd been gagged, and as she wriggled around a bit, as well as bound.

Fucking perfect!

She started to thrash, as any person would if they were untrained for this situation.

The one man, slightly shorter than the others, with a well tailored suit stood out amongst the unknown faces.

He pulled a cigar from his mouth, grinning a bit, as they waved her passport around. Blue eyes narrowed in on the contents of her purse having been strewn about the floor. As if everything she owned was worthless or of little consequence.

Granted it was, but they didn't need to know that. Amelia plastered a terrified and indignant expression on her face.

Honey-brown eyes turned toward her. They looked oddly pleasant when compared to just how deadly the man could be. Amelia had seen the pictures in the files more than once. Ruthless did not even begin to touch just how he ran his 'business'. The last person who had crossed him had been hung by a noose made out of the skin of his family members. Every relative the victim -also a scumbag, in her opinion- had, had been flayed alive.

He grasped the passport from his flunkie, as Amelia called them. His fingers held it as he flicked his gaze from her picture to her. A slow smile curved his lips as he slowly started forward. Amelia watched him warily, still expressing fear. He crouched down before her, the scent of expensive cologne wafting in her nostrils. It was a good smell, she thought absently.

Every inch of him screamed 'in charge', as he flipped her passport open, and showed it to her.

"Tell me, pretty girl," The Italian asked in a smoky voice that would have made most women quiver with desire, "what are you doing in a place like this?"

Blue eyes widened briefly, before the blonde woman tired to squirm back.

Amelia could have groaned at her dire misfortune. Of all the places to stumble upon matters that didn't concern her or her mission... she had to come face to face with a very wanted man. She knew in an instant who he was, from the moment she spotted him.

 _Lovino Vargas._

She let some tears trickled down her cheeks, as she glanced away from him, gasping for breath around the gag. She had to start working on zip tie that held her hands. Deft fingers started maneuvering her watch around. She had to struggle a bit, without him noticing.

"Ah. Where are my manners?" He chuckled lowly, his warm finger touched the corner of her mouth as he hooked the fabric. Amelia did not have to force the flinch that came at the contact.

She whimpered slightly, which only helped her seem less threatening.

"Now," he said again, with his accent dripping off of every word. "answer the question. What are you doing here?"

Gingerly, she glanced at him, then away.

"I don't know." She responded rapidly, her words high-pitched and her lower lip quivered.

"You don't know?" He questioned, with his brow arching. She could see that he clearly did not believe her.

Think Amelia. Think!

"I-I don't know where 'he-here' is." She clarified, squirming away from him again.

His hand reached for her, burying itself into her golden locks, gripping her hair firmly as her passport clattered to the ground. She waited for the pain, but it didn't come.

"I supposed you don't." He agreed readily. "Let's start with how you know my... business associate."

He meant the dead guy.

She made an attempt to stifle a sob, one that was mostly for show. There was no denying she was legitimately scared, but she'd never break to the likes of him. He pulled lightly on her hair, and she reflexively looked up at him, his brown eyes bored into hers. It reminded her of a lion, waiting for its prey to make a mistake.

They made escaping look so much easier in the movies. Her wrists were starting to chafe, but she could not show the pain.

Her mind strayed to the black ops file on his 'friend' over there. _Antonio De Caprio._ Known womanizer, and was on the 'watch' list for mafia related activates ranging from drug smuggling to Blood diamonds. He was also known to preform a few hits on the side for money. Bad news all the way around. Whatever he'd done to piss of Vargas must have been huge. And, it did not help her situation in the slightest.

"He... he said...," she gulped air, feeling vulnerable and exposed -which she hated- at the way he had her so close to him. "That he could make me a star."

It was all a lie, but it was Antonio's favorite line with the local ladies at the bars. Or the clubs. Or the escort services he frequented.

Lovino snorted at her answer, his lips curling into a smile as he exposed his white teeth.

"A star?"

She made an attempt to nod, which was cut short by his grip on her hair.

"Y-yes..." she continued with a small sniffle. "And, he had a... boat."

That sounded air headed enough. Materialistic. Good enough for an 'American tourist' in the eyes of any Italian. She'd play to the stereotype if it saved her life. Which if very well might.

He laughed at that. Which she was hoping was a good indication that he bought her little lie. His other hand came up to brush a stray lock out of her eyes, as she flinched back again.

"A boat, hm?" He asked indulgently. "It seems you have ended up in quite a bit of trouble just for the sake of seeing the sea."

Yeah, whatever.

Amelia made a weak attempt at a smile.

"Yes... so it seems," she murmured, watching him like a hawk. Noting the other men were watching their interaction with a great deal of badly disguised interest.

His brown eyes gave nothing away, as he tilted his head to the side and appraised her.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen." The lie came easily to her lips. 'Sandra Johnson', as her passport said was indeed nineteen. Amelia was six years older, but she certainly did not look it. Vargas wasn't terribly older than her. She could see it in the distinguished lines of his jaw, and the way he carried himself. This was a man that was extremely comfortable in his own skin and being in charge. He was as deadly as a viper, and twice as cunning.

"Your parents must be very worried about you." He said with a hooded gaze.

It was a trap. She could sense it. However, her best bet was to stick with the cover story.

She hesitated, before looking away.

Come on, come on... break you stupid plastic!

"No... I... my parents died last year."

Lovino blinked at her reply. Nothing about him changed otherwise.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

It was a dangerous strategy. He could take that as all the reason in the world to kill her. No parents to mourn her. One of his flunkies thought the same. They mentioned killing her and how easy it would be. Amelia made no visible reaction to that statement. She had been expecting as much. However, 'Sandra' wasn't supposed to know Italian. She looked fearfully, but in a confused manner, between Vargas and his lackey.

"P..Please let me go," she pleaded, with more tears gathering.

Brown eyes bored into bright blue quickly.

"No."

The response is short, and to the point. Well, it had been worth a try. Also, it leant more toward her being an frightened out of her mind teenager. That was all fine and good, she supposed. Honestly, she was trying to form an exit strategy and coming up with precious little. She was out numbered, and likely out gunned. Damn.

Vargas said something along the lines of it being a shame to kill her at such a young age. Her, being a clueless American. Internally she might have rolled her eyes a bit, but was also hoping that he would see it as a reason to spare her. Yet, the second flunkie pointed out that Americans were known for talking. Another point against her favor. She did not need to be 'sleeping with the fishes' so to speak when her primary target had already been eliminated.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Okay," Lovino replied easily, as if he were picking out a menu item at a restaurant. "You like boats, let us go for a quick... sail."

Dread filled Amelia. No. Sailing was definitely a bad idea at the moment. They were probably going to weight her down and drown her. For Vargas, it was an extremely tame way to kill her. She should be flattered, in some strange way. He clearly did not think her worth the effort of torturing. She closed her eyes, and took a breath.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked quietly, in a reserved tone.

Her blue eyes opened, and she met honeyed=brown. A faint note of surprise lingered in his expression.

"No, of course-"

"Just shoot me, then." Amelia said blandly. It was something every agent in her line of work had to face. "Its less messy and quicker for me."

Drowning was a slow death. She didn't want to go like that. Also, her body still might never be found. She would be labled MIA and that already irritated her greatly. She was no traitor, they all knew that, but if they couldn't prove her death...

Mattie would go without her death benefits. She knew this would happen. She should never have trusted that insurance salesmen. All those years paying premiums for life insurance, and here she was-

About to die in Italy by a well known Mob boss.

Freakin' perfect.

His fingers brushed against her cheek. Amelia did not flinch back this time. Vargas let go of her hair, and stared at her for a moment. He nodded to his man, his gaze momentarily torn from hers, and a gun was produced. She knew they were packing.

"If the lady wishes," he said with a charming smile.

Quick. Quick... think.

She gave a humorless laugh, blinking back the tears.

"Only I," she said despairingly, "could die a virgin in Venice."

Amelia inhaled a breath and held it. Nodding to the mob boss, ready. She gave a silent wish that he would take the bait. Amelia was making one last ditch effort. Vargas seemed amused again.

"We all have some form of bad luck, pretty girl." He commented off handedly.

Well, that didn't work. Just a little more time. Just a minute or two. So, if she was going to die anyway-

He really wasn't going to like this next part.

She lunged forward, pressing her lips against his. He still smelled of expensive cologne, and his lips were dry as well as warm. For a cold-blooded killer, it wasn't half-bad. He made a small noise of surprise, right before she pulled back.

Amelia smiled then, as she saw his stunned expression. Bound as she was, there was precious little she could do, except hope that the old school seduction crap was actually worth half a damn.

"Every prisoner gets a last wish, right?" She asked, keeping some of the desperation out of her voice.

His expression went carefully blank. Amelia knew that perhaps this craziness had some possibility, when his gaze quickly dropped lower than her eyes.

Come on, honey... take the bait.

"My apologies, but I-"

Well she tried. One more tiny flick of her wrist... and...

At last! The plastic binding her wrists snapped quietly. Oh, her arms were cramped, and this was going to be sore as hell tomorrow, but there would be a tomorrow. She had to think that way.

Lovino Vargas, must have been even more surprised by the sudden head-butt to the face. Amelia nearly saw stars, even though she did it correctly. His head snapped back, and he gave a loud curse. In that moment, she was up, and sprinting while the should of gun fire rang in her ears. She grabbed flunkie number three as he was fumbling for his weapon.

Amelia took him down, punching him in the throat as she ripped the weapon from his hands.

No time. No mercy.

She had crushed his windpipe, as was evidenced by the way he gurgled a bloody spittle, and was slowly gasping for breath as he suffocated from the hyoid bone being fractured. Her hands gripped the warm metal firmly, using return fire as merely a distraction, as the light in his eyes slowly died.

Blood dripped from Vargas's nose and the corner of his mouth.

Amelia grinned savagely in a feeling of satisfaction at the sight. Take that, mobster! Her gaze caught the door, as she saved the last four precious bullets. Just in case. She backed toward it. Staying out of the line of fire, as she jiggled the handle.

Honeyed brown eyes met blazing blue as she winked at him.

Just before disappearing through the unlocked door, as curses were spewed in Italian at her hasty departure. Amelia was forced to use the last four bullets and three of them found homes in separate heads, before she was free and clear.

She was 18 hours late to contacting her handler, who was more than slightly relieved.

OoOoOo

Lovino Vargas, was both furious and slightly turned on.

He gave the order, without a single moment's hesitation, for his men to find and recapture Sandra Johnson.

Since Americans only seemed to be decent at fighting and eating, he hadn't been all that tempted by her offer. Yet, now, nursing his injured face, he did want to know her much more... carnally.

Then he still might kill her.

Or he'd marry her.

One of the two. Because she'd definitely be on his mind until they next met. She'd killed four of his men, at least. Lovino Vargas was a man that liked to repay in kind, what was given to him. However, she wasn't a business rival. Nor was she a two-bit drug dealer.

So, he had to think of her differently... and he already was. No other woman had ever dared to attack him, just because he'd turned down an offer into their bed.

OoOoOo

Amelia breathed a sigh of relief, having been home for several months now. She'd done the Venice job, and had to deal with a crazy horny Russian, and a snooty MI6 agent. Some gentleman that kept telling her she did everything wrong, but wouldn't stop staring at her all that long when danger wasn't present.

Still... a few times she'd been tempted. Those Russian's were crazy, but hot in their own right.

She unclipped her hair, a day at the office seemed like a walk in the park compared to what she normally did. She rubbed at her neck, making the valiant attempt to ease the tension. She wandered toward the kitchen, after she kicked off her shoes. Feeling the coolness of the air against her stockings was a nice change. Absently, she wiggled her toes, enjoying the carefree sensation.

Just as she was grabbing some things from the fridge, her burner phone rang. One of a few that she kept to keep her alternate identities 'alive' so to speak. She glanced at it. It was labeled 'Johnson'. It took her a moment to place the name, but when she did, she flipped it open, and made her voice slightly higher.

It had better not be another damned telemarketer.

"Hi?"

"Hello, pretty girl." A smoky Italian voice sounded from the other side.

Amelia froze. She recognized it in an instant. Lovino Vargas. She'd briefed all her higher ups on the slight 'complication' on her mission.

"How did you get this number?" She demanded sharply. Her blue eyes glanced about.

Curtains were still drawn. Doors were locked. Her gun was on her hip as she reached for it. You never knew what these mobster types got into.

He chuckled lowly.

"I have my ways," he said with an air of promise to his words.

She was slightly taken aback. He didn't seems to concerned or threatening at the moment. What the hell was his end game.

"I bet you do," Amelia replied nearly sarcastically.

"So, tell me, what are you wearing?"

That brought the American up short.

"Are... are you calling me for phone sex?" She asked, not bothering to filter herself from the first thought that raced across her mind.

"I wouldn't call it that," he said easily.

"What would you call it?"

"I am getting ready to fulfill the last 'request' you had while you were here."

She blushed, though he could not see it, at the seductive purr in his words.

"Sorry," Amelia said feeling anything but, "I am not interested."

He laughed again, and secretly she enjoyed the sound.

"Trust me," he said confidently, "you will be."

"If you're threatening-"

"Not at all," he assured her.

She hummed in her throat, a tone of disbelief.

"I have thought quite a bit about you, pretty one. But killing you has not recently been on my mind."

"I am properly flattered."

"You should be. Now, in answer to my question?"

Oh what the hell... he was deluding himself anyway.

"Nothing but a smile," she lied with a hint of flirtation of her own. Right before she clicked the phone off.

Geez, her Thursdays were getting stranger and stranger. She'd have to document this too.

She'd leave out her last line.

You know, for the sake of propriety.

OoOoOo

Lovino Vargas was not a man that should be teased lightly.

But, he had to admit, the mental image she gave him was a... welcomed... one.

He grinned slowly, taking a cigar and lighting it at his leisure. He'd call her tomorrow as well.

Maybe he needed to make a visit to America, and see how his dear brother was doing. A certain American college student could be visited along the way.


End file.
